ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Renzo493
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Big chill.png page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuidirnt (Talk) 11:51, 11 March 2010 pics You are really good at finding pics.I am good too!123host 08:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback since you contributed a lot and are active i gave you rollback rights --Linkdarkside 15:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i turned you into a admin.--Linkdarkside 22:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Template I was hoping you could add this template to the villains shown. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You are going to get block yourself if you had something to do with the Upgrade alien page being block, how do you unblock the Upgrade page. I'm not a trouble maker and you better look at you own stupid retarded ass,if i do get a block on me i will hack and mess this fucking site up i mean it. I am a mature person, you should really look at yourself to check and see how mature you really are which your are not. re: Excuse me If you already warned the user and they keep vandalizing, give them a block from 3 to 7 days (depending on how much/what they vandalized), if after the ban is lifted they keep it up, give them a longer block. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 10:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry. When you block an user, be sure the options "Prevent account creation" and "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from", that way they won't easily be able to create other account. If they do and start vandalizing again, the only way is to keep blocking them. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 12:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) User Pages/Talk Anwer Man told me that he will move those things, if the user keep adding false infos. Yeah, i've noticed about that. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Secret Men Anwer Man, Secret Man are possibily the same. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 10:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery template How do you make a gallery? Waiyenoo11 page Hey, didn't you fully move Waiyenoo11 page, it seems to be merged with Talk:XLR8 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alien Template i block him/her for 2 weeks ,he lucky i usually block people forever that mess up multiple articles i been thinking since the character and alien templates almost are the same, we should keep only the character one and add a species section like the alien one.--Linkdarkside 13:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah,i forgot about those section --Linkdarkside 14:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Episode Info Template yeah saw it pretty good,maybe add a over all episode number section --Linkdarkside 15:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i agree we could rename the already uploaded ones --Linkdarkside 16:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) series overall --Linkdarkside 19:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) the episode section should be for the series and the overall episode overall for the entire series--Linkdarkside 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) pictures i ve noticed that ur pretty good at finding images,do me a favour and get me a image of Eon's omnitrix logo.ok?123host 10:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i think this was what u meant-http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omnitrix_9.jpg this is what i uploaded-its not that differnet.if its not ok change it(look at homepage)123host 14:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page Tabs Hi, just to tell you, the writing: User Page, Talk page etc, is painful to look at as it is too bright. Could you change the colour at all? Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey pls don't delete my article for ultimate jetray again Hey there I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) reply water mark lill try123host 09:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) visit my user page .i need help with my photos to arrange them.how could i see if other persons are online to speak to them?-harrypotter1-8 wow on the firt day u started how many edits did u make because it looks like u probaly made alot.Gleefan13 14:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Well just on 2 othher wikis, they have ssaid my "IP" is blocked. Whats an IP. MichaelA. 09:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Mike! Users CowGuyd4 kind of mess up the page BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE: VILGAX ATTACKS. Also I edit the page and then it's still the same. Can you fix it.Prime-man208 01:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Users CowGuyd4 kind of mess up the page BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE: VILGAX ATTACKS. Also I edit the page and then it's still the same. Can you fix it.Prime-man208 01:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Help and Information Hey Renzo493. I require a little help. Could you tell me how to block a page from Unregistered users? Also I wanted a little help on the page Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. I thought that we could give the viewers a little deep information on both couples benlie and Gwevin. Also if you can please add up something to Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto's page too. And is Julie really a main character? Though almost all consider her, I think we must just keep her on the Main Characters list for sometime. I have started a new poll. I hope you check it out and vote for your option. Intelligentgirl13 pics can u help me? when ever i try to insert images it says it does but when i save its not there!!! i wrote this same note to linkdarkside like a long time ago and he didn't even respond back so could u? PLEASE!!!Gleefan13 17:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Gleefan13 hello buba well r u going to help me or not BUBA--Gleefan13 13:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 oops sorry see when yur over the inernet its kinda hard to tell when the person is going to respond. but i will ask linkdarkside again but if he dosent answer me then could u ask him??? Gleefan13 14:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Another Doubt Thanks for responding to my messgae. Another doubt, can only admins delete pages? Please reply to my message as soon as u can --Intelligentgirl13 my gallery pictures Hi, it's Benisawesome. I noticed that you deleted the three Bens on my user page. I'm not mad, though. I knew it was going to happen anyway. I just wanted to know, is there a way I can use the exact same pictures but not reupload them, just use the already uploaded ones? If there is, please respond.--Benisawesome 13:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thank you--Benisawesome 13:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Duplicates Sorry. I did not mean to copy other users pics. It's just that I myself had all these pics already and when I was uploading them on my user page, I happened to see that they were already uploaded by someone else. And besides, I decided to put those pics both on the necessary page and on my user page just incase if anyone vandalised any of the pages--- Gwen Tennnyson and Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, since I did not have the copy of the images I inserted myself as I had already deleted them from my comp..... It is no problem, I'll delete them myself. And once again, sorry for the inconvinience. ---Intelligentgirl13 Done and Reply Hey Renzo493, I deleted the pics from my gallery sometime ago except 10 of em' which I wanna to keep. Hope you're still not mad at me for doing that as I place the reason above. Pls. reply..... and once again I am truly sorry. --Intelligentgirl13 Show Name Hey, in Ben 10: Alien Force, episode Pet Project, Ben mentions the name of a show that he sees. What it is? --Intelligentgirl13 Baz-el I dont know about u but ive seen it several times and im about to change it back.--Kevinlevin13 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Taydenite I bought a guide book on Ben 10 Alien Force and in it I saw how "taydenite" is spelled. Simple eh? ~Pin Collector 14:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Paragraph from "Ben 10 Alien Force The Complete Guide" Vulkanis escaped and landed back on Earth, where he was stuck swapping level 3 technology in a dilapidated junkyard. He commanded a small army of underground-dwelling alines with pickaxes. But Vulkanis wanted more-much more. He captured Kevin and forced him to transform his entire body into a precious gem, Taydenite. He planned to have his minions chip away at Kevin's body bit by bit-until Ben and Gwen showed up to stop him. From The Glossary: TAYDENITE: The rarest, most precious gem in the galaxy. Pin Collector©® 08:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy now? Three photos. I even got the cover page for you. Pin Collector©® 03:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thaks for the welcome. I have a question, how can I switch my User Page to View Source mode, where no one can edit it? -- Agent Slash 13:15 (UTC) Blog/taedenite check out my blog and taedenite is spelled with a "tae" not a "tay" so there pin collecter which is still a dumb name --Kevinlevin13 12:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Hi there Renzo493, My name is M3, I know you never heard of me before, but I usually edit part of this wiki. I was wondering if there is more episodes on the new Ben 10 series: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Would there be another episode for this series? Will Vilgax return in this show? Thank You! M3 04:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) M3 Aliens Hello Renzo493, This is M3 here and I like to ask you a question. You see about the old aliens from the original Ben 10 series, will they all appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? I also believe that the aliens shouldn't break out of the Omnitrix. Do you think that Ghostfreak will also appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien as well? Thank You! M3 17:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) M3 fAKE bLOG i'm sorry for the fake blog but i really did work hard for all my other edits i just got upset cuz my computer is so slow and it takes forever for me to edits just one i promise it wont happen again and i will only make real blogs and this apology isn't fake so if you think its fake, you're wrong --Kevinlevin13 14:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) WHAT GIVES?! did the fity six edits i did go away cuz u deleted the page or did you take them away along with about 10 of the edits that weren't on the blog and that i earned fairly u better answer me --Kevinlevin13 14:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) but can u take away edits that people did? is that what u did to me i have over 1000 edits how come i dont even have rollback rights --Kevinlevin13 18:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Noticing I have been noticing that lately, Kevinlevin13 has been making a lot of fake edits despite you people telling him not to. Don't you guys wanna do something about it? --Intelligentgirl13 RE:When? it was late yesterday ,you can still see the old contributor number but it's in small text and if some one making point less edits warn them and if they continue block them at, least a wikia staffer said that as a remedy --Linkdarkside 13:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandalist Heya, I just reverted a vandalism-attempy by the Anonymous User 217.201.155.223. He seems to have converted the entire page into a different language.... Maybe you could redirect him a different language Ben 10 Wiki, and maybe block him/warn him. Just thought I'd say! Will! 13:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) got an idea! the articles would look better if you just put the personality on top of the 3 part plots.123host 06:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hey can you report people because i edit some pages and some kid named likedarkside deletes them Hi Hi I'm a new user, Toothless99, I used to watch Ben 10/Alien Force, I don't now cause I've gone off it but I am a major wikia contributor and I will help this wiki, I have made edits already. Toothless99 18:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm a new user, Toothless99, I used to watch Ben 10/Alien Force, I don't now cause I've gone off it but I am a major wikia contributor and I will help this wiki, I have made edits already. Toothless99 18:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am tubo10 and i'm new to this wiki. Could you just tell me that is there any other to edit a gallery except for uploading and picking from gallery? 10:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC)thanks New Omnitrix Aliens Dear Renzo493, This is M3 here! I would like to ask you something. I like all the aliens Ben has on the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, but would Ben get other aliens? I was thinking if Ben has other alien forms like a DNAliens or maybe a Sludgepuppy. Do you agree? M3 21:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) M3 Demotion You have been demoted from user group rights: Admin and Rollback to None. Reason: Not active. You may ask for these rights back if you once again become active again. Thank you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC)